Vuela Conmigo
by Lady Hancock
Summary: Un mundo post-apocalyptico en un futuro distópico. La oscuridad gobierna el mundo tras la desaparición de todos los ángeles, la iglesia se ha vuelto más oscura con el paso del tiempo. Ahora la lucha por la supervivencia acaba de comenzar. ¿Puede el más bello ángel amar a un demonio y morir? (Inspirado tras leer Inferno, Angeles y Demonios de Dan Brown y la Divina Comedia de Dante)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Me aproximo hacia el abismo, sabía que el día estaría cerca, pero no tanto. La torre de los Espectros queda ya a mis espaldas, me acerco, desde la oscuridad, sabes que estoy cerca, puedes sentir el batir de mis alas.

Yo no puedo salvar al mundo, y lo sabes. Yo no puedo ser quien devuelva al mundo su luz, porque, si no pude cuidar de la persona que más amaba, ¿cómo cuidar de millones de personas que confían en que cada día el sol salga gracias a mi? no puedo.

Siempre me pregunté como sería volar y, ahora que lo sé, no es para tanto. Siempre quise saber como habrían sido los antiguos ángeles guardianes y, ahora que me veo, me doy miedo a mi mismo.

Soy el legado de un ángel y, aún a pesar de ello, sigo sin ser capaz de comportarme como uno.

¡Eres una bestia!

Oigo como gritan mientras me observan volar sobre ellos.

_Tan solo voy un paso por delante de vosotros._

He leído demasiado, se demasiadas historias, y conozco el ritual por el que un ángel debe pasar si desea suicidarse. Podría arrancarme las alas, pero no sería tan doloroso. Quiero dolor, necesito dolor, necesito sentir como las personas, necesito sentir algo más además de esta agonía que no me deja respirar.

Me aproximo a una de las hogueras que han creado para alumbrar la noche y entrar en calor. Sin pensarlo, camino por encima de las llamas. Nada, no siento nada. Parezco hecho de piedra.

¡Estás loco!

Vuelven a gritar mientras intentan apartarme. Soy su única solución, su ultimo hilo de esperanza.

_La locura, engendra locura._

Debería sentirme tan humano como el resto de personas, pero no puedo. Yo nunca he sido humano. Siempre he querido saber que sentirían, que clase de secretos almacenan y, creo que voy a morir sin saber nada de aquello.

He debido de asegurarme de que ella está a salvo. Azahu a prometido cuidar de ella y, ¿puedo confiar en un demonio? ¿en el príncipe de las tinieblas? , resulta irónico si digo que sí, puedo confiar en él.

Azahu ha sido el único que me ha hecho sentir algo distinto. Odio, amor, locura… pero sobretodo, miedo. Cuando me enamoré de un hombre pensé "Estoy loco", luego, me di cuenta de que el loco era él.

¡Por el amor de dios, dinos donde la escondes!

_Por eso mismo no lo haré, por el amor de dios. _

El vacío está cerca, cuando yo muera, el mundo lo sabrá. Si yo muero, seguramente la luz lo haga para siempre. Katrina todavía es demasiado pequeña y dudo que haya heredado algo de mi divinidad… es una niña, una niña preciosa, será tal vez cazadora si no la matan cuando yo ya no esté aquí.

Observo, como las personas parecen temblar de miedo ante lo que está a punto de ocurrir. No les juzgo, más bien les compadezco. Siempre he dicho que, las divinidades, y la religión, son el opio del pueblo. Las personas necesitan un padre todopoderoso en el que confiar, alguien que, además de juzgar y castigar tus malas acciones, premie las puras. Imbéciles.

Grito con fuerza, rompiendo mi voz. Se lo que va a ocurrir ahora. Rezaré por una vez más antes de morir, y, entonces, escucharéis huesos crujir, eso, serán mis alas. Mi piel comenzará a caer a tiras, el olor a muerte emergerá de los rincones que menos esperáis. Los cuerpos de los muertos, saldrán desde la tierra, agarrarán con fuerza mis extremidades, y tirarán de ellas para arrastrarme con ellos. Después, el fuego me consumirá, y, finalmente, el único recuerdo que quedará de este ángel, serán las historias, que, si sobrevivís, podréis contar.

Sé que el fin está cerca.

Estoy ascendiendo a medio camino del cielo, soy una sombra, yo soy vuestra sombra, de eso, no podéis tener duda. A través de vuestra desdicha eterna, me fugaré para los siglos de los siglos.

_¡TIERRA Y HUMANOS INGRATOS! _

Tras lo cual, musito mi último amén y me aproximo al vacío.

* * *

><p>I<p>

**"El mundo de las tinieblas" (Introducción)**

Antes de que el mundo fuera lo que hoy conocéis, existía la luz. Este legado que conocéis, no es más que la oscuridad que nos devoró aquel día cuando Cimero abandonó el mundo de los vivos y se lanzó al abismo, al río dónde perecían las desdichadas almas que han abandonado su cuerpo.

La primera vez que el mundo se sumió en oscuridad fue hace veinte años, cuando Azahu, príncipe de las tinieblas y Lux, guardián de la luz, se enfrentaron.

Lux, resentido, sintiendo que su todopoderoso padre le había abandonado, decidió cometer el peor de los pecados, suicidarse. Azahu, instaló su torreón sobre el mundo de los vivos y pronto, sus espectros y demonios tomaron el poder. Aquellos que deseaban vivir, se unían a sus tropas, y aquellos que seguían fieles a sus guardianes, acabaron pronto muertos.

Los tres guardianes restantes, Terra, guardiana de la naturaleza, Iustia, guardián de la benevolencia y la justicia y, finalmente, Uriel, quien junto a Lux, guardaban tanto la luz, como el calor del mundo, fueron asesinados por los espectros de Azahu, Solo Lux renunció a su vida antes que el príncipe y demonio de las tinieblas se la arracada…

Desde aquel día, el mundo dejo de ser el lugar seguro que conocíamos. Con el paso de los años, la humanidad, luchó por su supervivencia. Por un lado, estaban los cazadores de demonios, hijos, todos de ellos varones, nacidos del vientre de una bruja o mujer virgen, que había sido engendrado bien por un brujo, en el caso de ser ella una virgen, o una bruja, que en sus entrañas, guardaba el hijo de un hombre virgen. Estos cazadores, componían el mayor numero de hombres, de los cuales, Cimerio, era el líder.

Cimero, había sido el hijo varón de una mujer virgen, hermano mayor de cuatro niñas que, por el hecho de ser féminas, habían sido asesinadas, salvo la más pequeña, Eduxa, que había sido acogida en una casa de brujas. Estos hermanos, eran portadores de una gema, la cual, era señal de que su descendencia era "divina", pese a que ese detalle, nunca les había sido revelado… todavía.

Por otro lado, estaban el aquelarre de brujas y exorcistas. Este grupo, compuesto por hombres y mujeres, eran quienes tenían acceso al estudio no solo de lo sobrenatural, si no también a la medicina. Por desgracia, la extinción de estos, estaba cerca.

Finalmente, en la torre de Espectros, residía, con el poder del mundo bajo sus manos, Azahu, quien estaba casado con cuatro mujeres, que además eran sus hermanas. Del vientre de una mujer virgen, a quien utilizaba como oráculo, había nacido Cassandra, su única hija.

Cimero, en el mundo de los humanos, como cazador, era más conocido como "Francesco" , líder de los cazadores. Se dice que sus cabellos, eran largos y rizados, de un color tan espeso como la propia noche que sumergía y gobernaba el mundo. Piel blanca, y ojos grandes de color dorado. Seguramente medía cerca del metro noventa, y su corpulencia era fuerte, digna de alguien con su oficio. Portaba siempre, en su espalda, su espada de hierro persa, a quien llamaba "Lux", que del latín, deriva de luz, ¿casualidad? , solo tal vez.

Azahu, era un joven, de más de quinientos años, de cabellos blancos, ojos felinos y rojos, que, ocasionalmente, cuando adoptaba su forma de demonio, cambiaban a un color totalmente negro. Su piel era también blanca, que adoptaba un tono incandescente en su forma original. Fuerte, pero no tan alto como Cimerio. Su espalda, estaba decorada con un tatuaje de lineas enredadas entre sí, y de runas antiguas, las lineas y dichas runas, comenzaban en los hombros, y llegaban hasta el coxis.

* * *

><p>II<p>

Francesco, permanecía sentado en los cornisa de la ventana del viejo edifico donde los cazadores se reunían. Como varios días y noches atrás, jamás había aprendido a diferenciar las mañanas de las noches, llovía. Sin embargo, esta tormenta, atraía consigo una espesa niebla que no te dejaba ver con claridad el horizonte, pero, aún así, podías diferenciar la torre de espectros que se levantaba en el ágora de la ciudad de Florencia.

Un suave humo, que provenía del cigarrillo de Francesco, le rodeaba y enrojecía sus ojos levemente. Durante unos segundos, arrastró consigo una leve tos que no tardó en eliminar con otra calada y un sorbo de tequila. Alzó la cabeza, y, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a murmurar sus oraciones, que, aunque no le servían de nada, y lo sabía, las seguía pronunciando con la esperanza de que algún día fueran escuchadas.

"Eres imbécil Cimero, ese dios del que todos hablan nos abandonó hace mucho" susurró la voz de su cabeza, la voz que le sostenía en el mundo de la cordura y de los vivos.

- Rezo por Eduxa… ¿crees que sigue viva?

"Llevas casi veinticuatro años sin verla, ¿de verdad crees que sigue viva?"

- De estar muerta, nuestra gema habría dejado de brillar.

"No sé para que me preguntas, te respondes tú solo siempre a las preguntas que haces"

Francesco gruñó y tras dar una última calada, dejo caer el cigarrillo al vacio y que cayera al pavimento de la ciudad. De un salto, impulsado al encontrarse de cuclillas en la cornisa, saltó también al vacío, cayendo en pie. Estiró sus brazos y espalda y, segundos después, se encontraba ajustándose sus medios guantes de cuero en las manos. La ciudad permanecía en silencio, silencio sepulcral que, durante unos segundos fue interrumpido por una suave voz que cantaba, una voz que le atraía de forma casi demoniaca. Demonios, como no… seguro que se trataba de uno de sus juegos, pero, aún así, la melodía medieval, como letra de bruja. se clavaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

_Si tu compañera es la soledad, si te hicieron daño, si te sientes mal,_

_rompe tus cadenas, sube la moral…. _

_(...)_

_Esta noche voy contigo, quiero brindar junto a ti, _

_que la pócima es sana y te dará fuerzas para seguir mañana._

_(…)_

_Ancas, dientes, sangre, ajo y pelo ahora mismo_

_en el caldero los podremos a mezclar._

"Es una trampa" volvió a repetir la voz de su cabeza.

- Cállate.. - murmuró Francesco mientras enfundaba su espada con la mano izquierda, caminando en dirección a donde provenía la voz y la música. Atravesó la plaza, y llegó a un rincón, un estrecho callejón que olía a romero, un callejón que, al final, te dejaba ver las suaves ubres de una hoguera donde, seguramente, se estaba quemando dicha planta que alimentaba y avivaba sus cinco sentidos…

_Esta noche hay fiesta, me pondré un disfraz,_

_porque con las brujas salgo a danzar._

Cuando las botas que calzaba, hicieron crujir el suelo, el fuego se avivó, y el olor a romero, se hizo más intenso. La voz se detuvo, ahora, únicamente, quedaba un susurro, la letra estaba siendo tarareada lentamente, y una risa, acompañaba a la canción. La música ya no sonaba, y sus ojos dorados de cazador, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no veían nada, no captaban nada.

Guardó la espada y, en aquel momento, sintió una fría brisa recorrer toda su espalda y hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera de una forma que casi, le había puesto los pelos de punta. Se giró de golpe y, nuevamente, observó vacío. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y, tras observar otra vez que estaba solo, comenzó a caminar, dirección a ningún lugar en concreto. Cuando sus botas volvieron a clavarse en el suelo, sombras negras y espesas comenzaron a rodear el lugar, a rodearle a él, una risa demoniaca resonó. Espectros.

_"Te dije que era una trampa" _

— Que astuto - mencionó Cimerio a la par que, de nuevo, desenfundaba su espada. Los espectros tomaron forma de, no solo esqueletos con una fuerza que, claramente no era humana, si no también de extrañas criaturas que únicamente podían haber nacido en el propio infierno.

De la garganta de Cimero escapó una ronca carcajada mientras atacaba directamente con la espada. Estocadas directas, en los puntos claves. No solo su manejo del arma era digno de ser quien era, si no que, además, su capacidad de ataque físicos, era envidiable. Impulsado, con ayuda del muro del callejón, saltó hacia atrás. esquivando un golpe. Cayó de rodillas tras uno de tantos espectros y, de un limpio corte, provocó que su cabeza cayera al suelo y se evaporara en sombras. Y así, ocurrió con otros tantos.

Frente a él, se dibujo entre las sombras, un nuevo espectro que, tétricamente, tomaba la forma de sus peores pesadillas, entre la oscuridad, comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de su mayor miedo ; la posible muerte de su hermana.

Cimero negó, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y, sin querer, cayó de rodillas al suelo. La oscuridad espesa comenzaba a tragarle, aterrado por los gritos de alguien que, en su cabeza era su hermana…

Varios disparos, le sacaron de sus pesadillas, y entonces, las sombras, se desvanecieron y fueron tragadas por el suelo, de nuevo arrastradas al infierno del que provenían.

— Señoras y señores, sed testigos de que, el gran Francesco, acaba de ser salvado por el increíble, e indestructible Yago.

Yago, el mejor amigo de Francesco. Tenían la misma edad y, prácticamente, se habían criado juntos. Yago tenían el pelo corto, que siempre llevaba despeinado, además de una recortada pero espesa barba. Su característica principal, además de que, como todos, era medio brujo, era la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, marcas de guerra, como él lo solía llamar. Había perdido un ojo, que había sido sustituido por uno de cristal.

En ese momento, Francesco rió y se puso de pie, recuperando su compostura. Volvió a colocar a "Lux" en su espalda, bien sujeta, sacudió su cabeza y se ajustó los guantes, no sin antes hacer crujir sus huesos.

* * *

><p>III<p>

Cassandra, cayó al suelo, fatigada por aquel exceso de magia que acababa de utilizar para atacar al cazador. Escuchó los pasos de su padre resonar en el suelo de mármol, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado exhausta como para preocuparse del enfado, que, seguramente, Azahu, llevaría consigo al enterarse de que de nuevo, había sido una misión fallida.

- Mi pequeña… ¿Ya has matado al cazador? - la voz del demonio resonó cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron. Una de sus mujeres, colocó sobre sus brazos para que así, la tarea de vestirse fuera más fácil, su abrigo de cuero rojo, que llevaba siempre abierto y dejaba al descubierto su torso. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, el cual hizo todo hacia atrás y, segundos después, se agachó frente a su hija.

Cassandra, negó y se sentó frente a él. Con un barrido de su mano, mostró a su padre lo ocurrido minutos antes. Se pudo notar, con cierta facilidad, como Azahu gruñía. Carraspeó y se puso en pie, ofreciendo a su hija la mano. Habían estado cerca, de no ser por Yago, aquel espectro habría tragado a Cimerio, y lo habría llevado a la torre.

- ¿No estáis enfadado….? - murmuró Cassandra en un antiguo idioma, el cual tan solo hablaban los demonios.

Azahu negó mientras se sentaba en su trono, custodiado por dos perros grandes, negros, de ojos negros. Automáticamente, alguien, alguna esclava seguramente, le sirvió una copa de vino tinto. Primero, fueron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que bebió y habló.

- ¿Debería, pequeña? - rió durante unos segundos y negó antes de volver a beber - Saldrás de la Torre, e irás a buscarle en persona

**Continuará **


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**

**15 de Septiembre de 2024 - Santa Maria Della Vitoria (Roma) 18:45 p.m **

La plaza que rodeaba la iglesia de Santa María Della Vitoria, estaba levemente iluminada con faroles que quemaban aceite. Las luces, que eran fuego, dibujaban sombras alrededor, sombras de los pocos transeúntes que recorrían las calles de Roma, que, a decir verdad, no eran más que cazadores haciendo una de sus tantas rondas.

El grupo de cazadores, no solo se dividía por la ciudad de Florencia, lo cierto era que ocupaban todos los alrededores italianos, exceptuando la Ciudad del Vaticano, en la cual estaba prohibido acceder, pues el simple hecho de poner un único pie en los limites de la ciudad papal, estaba considerado, en aquellos tiempos, la misma muerte, un delito.

Una ráfaga de viento, provocó que la escasa iluminación desapareciese por completo, de manera que la oscuridad, comenzó a devorar la plaza. Silencio, no se oía nada, absolutamente nada. Los cazadores, pronto se pusieron en guardia, cazadores novatos, todo sea dicho, por eso hacían guardia, era el grupo liderado por Cimerio los encargados de extinguir a los demonios y espectros, y por eso mismo, estos eran el cebo perfecto.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y las sombras de los espectros y demonios pronto comenzaron a emerger de lugares inesperados, la oscuridad, les proporcionaba aquello que necesitaban, poder, ventaja.

No hizo falta mucho, apenas unos minutos para que los jóvenes cazadores, de no más de catorce o dieciséis años, cayeran muertos sobre la plaza de la Iglesia… novatos, pensaría un cazador profesional en su lugar.

Unos tacones comenzaron a sonar por la pedrería del suelo, tacones que provenían de unas altas botas de cuero negro que Cassandra calzaba. Observó los cuerpos muertos y dibujo una ladeada y sádica sonrisa en sus labios, no sin antes hacer crujir cada falange de sus dedos y cubrirse con una capa negra, aprovechando que la capucha de esta, le cubría el rostro.

**19:24 p.m Sede de los Cazadores (Florencia) **

El sistema holográfico había mostrado a Francesco y Yago cada una de las imágenes captadas en la placa de Santa Maria Della Vitoria, había mostrado la masacre realizada por el inesperado ataque de demonios y espectros. Ahora, frente a ambos cazadores, la imágenes holográfica de redes doradas, mostraba la silueta de un cardenal, ya avanzado en edad. Tenía ambas manos entrelazadas, y entre ambas, movía las cuencas de un rosario de cristal.

**— **Su Santidad, se encuentra verdaderamente defraudado con esta perdida, cazadores. — Murmuró el cardenal mientras seguía moviendo las cuencas del rosario, una a una entre sus dedos — Francesco, debes de proteger más a tus alumnos, esto podría causarnos el fin eterno y entonces, llegaría el fin del mundo…

Francesco rió, rió de rabia y golpeó frustrado la mesa, por el mismo motivo. Gruñía, y podías escuchar el crujir de sus dientes con total facilidad. ¿A él no le afectaba aquella perdida? claro que sí, eran sus alumnos, sus protegidos, más de veinte jóvenes a los que llevaba entrenando cerca de diez años, hijos de familias, familias a las que había prometido personalmente, que cuidaría de sus hijos. Y sin embargo, se encontraban a punto de celebrar un colectivo funeral por el descanso de tantas almas.

—¡Hablamos de mis protegidos! — gritó Francesco, girándose con brotes aireados, cargados de rabia ciega, emanando, cuanto menos, toda la magia de su cuerpo en forma de un aura oscura que le rodeaba por completo — Dígale a su Santidad que si tanto le preocupan las perdidas que esta guerra nos está ocasionando, abra las puertas del Vaticano a todos los que necesitan su cobijo …

— Signore Alighieri — pues ese era el apellido de que había tras el nombre de Francesco en el mundo de los más humanos y vivos — ¿Acaso sus palabras están atentando contra su Santidad y el Vaticano? No se encuentra en disposición de amenazar a ninguno de sus superiores.

Y tal y como la imagen había aparecido, tras aquellas palabras, sin dar oportunidad a que el cazador, pudiera defenderse, desapareció. Aquello simplemente provocó que la ira de Francesco aumentara. El sistema holográfico, impactó contra el suelo cuando Francesco volteó con ambas manos la mesa y la aventó contra el suelo, tirando al mismo todo lo que había a su paso.

Yago, simplemente observaba sentado en el pequeño sofá de cuero. Sabía que no debía intervenir, sabía que entrometerse mucho en la Iglesia, hacía estragos en tu vida, como le había ocurrido a él cuando perdió el ojo por aquel motivo, por entrometerse en el Vaticano demasiado.

— Están asustados, Francesco… tienen miedo de todo esto — murmuró Yago mientras servía dos abundantes copas pese a que conocía de cerca la angustia que embriagaba a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Francesco, no atendió a razones. Continuaba dando vueltas en la pequeña habitación que parecía estar consumiendo su vida. Había contado, tiempo atrás, cada piedra que rodeaba las paredes, conocía el numero exacto, sentía la ansiedad de estar encerrado y por eso mismo, volvió a sentarse de cuclillas en la cornisa del alto ventanal. Casi le faltaba el aire, casi.

— Llevan años sintiendo miedo y no hacen nada… ellos también lo tienen, los que están ahí fuera — Con ambas manos abarcó todo y nada a la vez. Toda la ciudad, todas las casas donde vivían personas inocentes que estaban perdiendo la fe en la supervivencia que les habían prometido. Y a la vez, abarcaba nada, porque ni el alma más miserable, circulaba por aquellas oscuras calles — Todas estas personas están buscando a dios en todos los idiomas, todas las oraciones que rezan son nuevas, pero todas tan familiares… deberíamos decirles que todo es mentira. Que nada de eso existe.

— Nos matarían — susurró Yago a las espaldas de su mejor amigo mientras le ofrecía el vaso lleno de licor trasparente — O peor aún, te arrancarían un ojo como hicieron conmigo… tienes suerte de que tu envenenada lengua todavía no te haya condenado a la horca de la plaza. ¿Crees que su Santidad sentiría el más mínimo reparo en acabar con el jefe de los cazadores?… otro ocuparía tu lugar, y nada habría ocurrido.

Mientras escuchaba, Francesco permanecía con la mirada perdida en las calles. Sabía la razón que tenía, sabía que Yago hablaba con conocimiento, sabía que si a su amigo le habían arrancado un ojo había sido por predicar en plena plaza de San Pedro, que ese dios al que todos encomendaban sus almas no existía, que no era más que una invención, que si morían, lo harían solos, sin un padre todopoderoso que les acompañara. No, ese padre les había abandonado. Sabia que le matarían, que tenían poder suficiente, pero nunca lo conseguirían.

— ¿Crees que otro podría ocupar mi lugar? — farfulló Francesco — Otro en mi lugar, ya habría perdido la cabeza.

Y Yago no respondió, no dijo nada al respecto. No debía, porque sabía que, los brotes de cordura de Francesco, eran peores que sus episodios de locura transitoria, aquellos episodios donde hablaba de Icaro, alguien al cual nunca nadie había visto, pero del que Francesco hablaba como si fuera la persona más normal del mundo. Yago alzó ambos hombros y bebió de su copa, observando las calles solitarias, escuchando la lluvia caer sobre el pavimento de la ciudad.

**V**

Daba la cruel impresión que el tiempo, había perdido cualquier significado en aquellos interminables días, que más que días, eran interminables y profundas noches sin ningún sentido. Cassandra sintió entonces que se liberaba poco a poco de aquella parálisis que parecía inmovilizarla desde hacía bastantes horas, desde aquellas horas que llevaba parada en la entrada de la sede de los cazadores. Sintió también, que la puerta de aquel viejo edificio estaba a kilómetros de ella, sintió como si se estuviera moviendo a completa cámara lenta bajo el agua.

Su movimiento, aquel que dio indicios de que por fin iba a entrar, sacó del trance a sus espectros. Unos desaparecieron en la oscuridad y volvieron a ser consumidos por las entrañas del suelo, otros simplemente, volvieron a esconderse en las oscuras e inhóspitas calles, mientras otros, se volvieron hacia ella cuando casi llegaba a la puerta que abrió, ignorando el ensordecedor chirrido que indicaba el paso de los años.

Cassandra, la heredera al trono de Azahu, avanzó un par de pasos y pronto se perdió en la oscuridad del edificio y cuando cerró la puerta, las luces se encendieron solas, conforme avanzaba, las luces se encendían con cada pisada.

Bajó la capucha de su capa y dejó que todo su cabello negro cayera sobre ella, cabellos húmedos y espesos que cubrían su rostro blanco casi de la misma tonalidad que la de un muerto. Sus ojos negros y profundos, cambiaron a un color azulado y marcado por profundas ojeras. Sus finas ropas se desintegraron en ubres de fuego y pronto otra de aspecto más dañado se materializaron sobre su cuerpo.

En el exterior, la tormenta reinaba los cielos, lluvia fría que Cimerio observaba desde el gran ventanal del piso donde se encontraba junto a Yago. En ese mismo instante, en el cual un relámpago iluminó los cielos,Cimerio se plantó en el suelo de la habitación de un salto sordo e hizo crujir cada falange de sus dedos.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó el otro cazador mientras alzaba la mirada hacia su fiel compañero y amigo, enarcando una única ceja, la del lado correspondiente al ojo de cristal.

Cimero hizo una señal de silencio y, con una esfera de electricidad en su mano derecha, se aproximó a la puerta, la cual abrió de una suave patada y observó el exterior del pasillo, que permanecía en completo silencio, pero iluminándose lentamente conforme las pisadas de Cassandra avanzaban.

Cimerio atravesaba los pasillos con ágil eficacia. Respiraba lenta y deliberadamente, analizando todo su alrededor hasta que sus pupilas doradas se dilataron y giraron sobre si mismas, dotando al cazador de agilidad en la oscuridad del lugar, donde empezó a divisar una figura femenina correr hacia donde ellos se encontraban. La esfera de electricidad se contrajo y acabó por desaparecer, por el contrario, frunció el ceño suavemente y atrasó un par de pasos, haciendo un gesto a Yago para que se acercara.

Frente a ambos hombres, se detuvo la figura de Cassandra, que respiraba de forma agitada, como intentando filtrar un falso dolor que ninguno de los dos cazadores conseguía descifrar. Poco a poco mientras recuperaba su respiración, fue alzando la mirada hacia ambos, con una de las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho.

— Espectros… nos atacaron y… — fingidamente, pero de la manera más creíble, mientras aquella simulada fatiga le cortaba la voz, cayó desmayada al suelo.

Yago y Cimero se miraron entre ellos y no hizo falta decir mucho. El primero de ellos, tomó sus armas para salir a las oscuras calles de Florencia mientras que Cimero, se encargaría de ella. Observó a la muchacha y la cargó en sus brazos hasta el interior de la habitación donde se encontraban. Con sumo cuidado, la deposito sobre el sofá de piel y se dedico a observarla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y en puro silencio.

Cimerio no pudo pensar en nada más que, realmente, aquella muchacha parecía haber pasado verdadero miedo en aquellas calles, como la mayoría de las personas que eran atacadas por aquellas bestias del averno.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
